Fire Vs Shadow
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Noob Saibot has escaped the soulnado and wants revenge on Scorpion, the rematch of the century


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and claim no copyright, all rights go to respective owners.

It began when Bi Han the first Sub-Zero had killed Hanzo Hasashi also known as Scorpion, during a quest to retrieve the map of elements from the Shaolin. Hanzo had been sent to intercept Sub-Zero and kill him as well. The two were already rivals from two of the strongest ninja clans in all of Earthrealm, Sub-Zero from the Lin Kuei and Scorpion from the Shirai Ryu, the two had shared a very violent and bloody past. Scorpion had indeed intercepted Sub-Zero and the two had engaged in a fierce and and brutal fight, giving everything they had, the two knew that this would be their final battle, in the end Sub-Zero killed Scorpion, beating him to his knees and ripping his head along with his spinal cord off of his body. When his task was complete the sorcerer Quan Chi had agreed to keep his part of the bargain and exterminate the Shirai Ryu including Hanzo's wife and son. However Sub-Zero could never have comprehended what Hanzo would become once Quan Chi had found Hanzo's soul in the Netherrealm and had framed Sub-Zero for his family and clan's murder. Hanzo burning with hate and vengeance agreed to be transformed into the hellspawn known as Scorpion. The two would then meet again at the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament, Hanzo was approached by the Thunder God Raiden and asked Scorpion to spare Sub-Zero for fear that a greater threat would be created from Sub-Zero's death, and Scorpion reluctantly agreed. When the time came for the two to finally face each other once more, Sub-Zero while denying he had any involvement in the murder of Scorpion's clan openly mocked and insulted Scorpion's family and clan. This resulted in Scorpion attacking Sub-Zero without mercy and dragging him to the Netherrealm where a vicious and bloody battle took place with Scorpion mercilessly beating Sub-Zero within an inch of his life but ultimately decided to spare him. That is until Quan Chi appeared and provoked Scorpion claiming the only way that he could honor his clan and families memory was by killing Sub-Zero, when Scorpion hesitated Quan Chi showed and illusion of Scorpion's wife and child being murdered by none other than Sub-Zero himself. This through Scorpion into a murderous rage, and as Sub-Zero pleaded his innocence Scorpion ripped off his mask revealing his flaming skull and incinerated every last inch of Sub-Zero's body leaving only his spine and skull uncharred and presented it in the air as a show of victory.

That was over twenty five years ago and a lot had changed since then, Sub-Zero's soul had ended up in the Netherrealm and was claimed by Quan Chi who corrupted it and warped it turning Bi Han's soul into one of pure evil and ultimately turning Bi Han into Noob Saibot. Scorpion had been freed of Quan Chi's hold when he was returned to his human form along with Sub-Zero's younger brother Kuai Liang who also went by the same name as his older brother.

Before Noob Saibot could witness Quan Chi his new master execute his plans he was hurled into a soulnado by his younger brother and thought to have been killed or so they thought. What they didn't know was when the souldnado was destroyed it did not destroy Noob Saibot with it, instead it sent Noob Saibot into a purgatory state, neither living nor dead, his soul remained corrupted, it had been a long amount of time before Noob Saibot's soul was sent back to the Netherrealm, however it had changed drastically since he was flung into the soulnado. Liu Kang Earth Realms former mortal kombat champion and Kitana the daughter of Shao Kahn were now the rulers of the Netherrealm, Noob Saibot approached them to get answers.

"Where is Quan Chi, and why do you disgrace this realm by sitting on his throne?" Noob Saibot demanded to know.

"I do not take orders from you demon, we rule this realm now and you will serve us, with or without your cooperation" Liu Kang threatened as he got up from his throne.

"You have yet to know the meaning of fear" Noob Saibot said as he struck a fighting pose.

Liu Kang darted at Noob Saibot and instantly performed his flying dragon kick, however to Liu Kang's surprise and shock Noob Saibot blocked his attack with one arm and seemed ultimately unfazed, so Liu tried to sweep Noob's leg from under him, to which Noob responded by jumping and threw a spin kick to Liu Kang's face knocking him back a few feet. This time they both darted towards each other throwing a number of punches and kicks both seeming to be at even odds striking each other but having no long lasting effect, however Liu Kang delivered a hard front kick to Noob's chest knocking him to the ground. Noob quickly flipped back up sending his shadow clone running at Liu Kang, but suddenly the clone disappeared and the real Noob appeared behind Liu Kang and delivered a hard knee strike to his back, at the same time Liu delivered a back spin kick to Noob's face both backing a way in pain. Once Noob regained his footing he raised his hands in the air and sent a shadowy sphere into the air, as Liu Kang was distracted Noob took the advantage to kick him twice and uppercut him into the sphere which engulfed Liu Kang making him disappear only temporarily. When Liu Kang did reappear Noob threw a bone crush jab to his face which sent him flying where his shadow clone was waiting and gave a hard headbutt to Liu Kang's head and the real Noob Saibot knocking Liu Kang's legs from under him and delivered hard chop to his neck knocking Liu to the ground. Kitana ran to aid her emperor and lover, throwing her bladed fans at Noob Saibot temporarily weaking him while Liu Kang delivered a backflip kick to Noob's face. The two rulers of the Nether realm proceeded to attack Noob Saibot, with Noob having to call upon his shadow clone to hold his own against both powerful warriors. Eventually Noob Saibot was forced to drag both of them to the shadow realm where fear and anger consumed them both while Noob Saibot and his shadow clone attacked both of them mercilessly before spitting them back to the Nether realm.

"You are false rulers" Noob Saibot said walking towards them victorious.

"Why didn't you just kill us" Kitana's said as her head hung.

"I was the best the Lin Kuei had to offer when I was alive, do you really believe I would let you live by mistake, if I wanted you dead you would be, but I still need information, WHERE IS QUAN CHI!?" Noob Saibot demanded.

"He was killed by Scorpion, but not before freeing Shinnok" Liu Kang confessed.

"He was killed by that Shirai Ryu dog, he will pay for killing my perfector" Noob Saibot raising his fist.

"I will return for you later" Noob Saibot threatened before teleporting out of the Nether Realm leaving the two rulers to contemplate.


End file.
